The present invention relates to tool carriers, and more particularly the present invention relates to a portable tool carrier in the form of a hand cart.
While the tool carrier of the present invention is useful for storing and transporting a variety of types of implements, it is particularly useful for storing and transporting garden tools. Garden tools are customarily stored in basements, garages, tool sheds, or the like and manually carried to the particular location where they will be used. While these implements are often stored in a systematic manner, they are equally often merely placed in a corner leaning against a wall, or thrown helter-skelter in some inaccessible location along with other tools. When they are needed for use in a garden, the user frequently cannot find the particular tool which he wants, or must make several trips carrying the various tools which he needs since these tools are usually clumsy and difficult to carry. Such tools include shovels, rakes, hoses, pitch forks, spades, and the like, as well as smaller hand tools such as shears, trowels, and other miscellaneous small tools. Frequently, chemicals or fertilizers, sprayers, twine, or other materials are needed and these must also be found and carried to their location of use.
There are on the market a number of small hand carriers which are suitable for carrying small hand tools, but are themselves often clumsy to handle, especially when large tools are also being carried. In copending application Ser. No. 12,223, filed Feb. 15, 1979, which is commonly assigned herewith, a hand cart is described which might be used to transport large tools, but it is not designed for such use and would be awkward for such use.